


Dragon Age: Her Love for Thom Rainier

by InkysaurusRex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blackwall/Female Lavellan - Freeform, Domination, Dragon Age - Freeform, Elf, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Inquisition, Lightning - Freeform, Mage, Magic, Oral Sex, Penetration, Sex, Skyhold, Smut, Sweat, descriptive, handjob, primal, warden blackwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkysaurusRex/pseuds/InkysaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has just judged Captain Thom Rainier, feeling deceived by all his lies throughout their relationship. She goes to confront him about the whereabouts of their relationship, and emotions lead to some loving...</p><p>"They knew they wanted to stay together, but it felt like it was now corrupted somehow, tainted by dark secrets and haunted pasts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mess in her Head

**Author's Note:**

> Blackwall/Female Lavellan  
> First Fan Fiction

They had just returned from the Hinterlands, a place where they had to return to time and time again. Every time they visited they were faced with another quest to take them further and they were sure they’d have to go back again at some point.

Nymeria hadn’t even got changed since she’d returned. They all wearily came through the gates, the sunset long behind them – Solas retiring to his room, perhaps to paint or to dream, Iron Bull to the tavern of course, and Cole to embark on his task of helping somebody no doubt. But Nymeria just headed straight for her quarters, telling any of her men or extravagant nobles dotted around Skyhold that she’d talk to them later. For now, she just needed to sit down and think. What to do? 

She had asked Blackwall to accompany her to Redcliffe but he had declined, telling her to “take the Bull instead”. Although she could have easily instructed him to come with her as she was, after all, in charge, she left him alone and went with his suggestion. Although he never wanted to leave her side, he also didn’t want to go near her. The shame was too much, and he feared for what any of their other allies would say to him. Cole in particular.

Nymeria sank down on to her bed, her head in her hands. It had hurt her intensely, witnessing that in Val Royeaux. To see Blackwall- well, “Captain Thom Rainier” – up there, confessing to all his dreadful crimes. Who is Thom Rainier? Her heart absolutely plummeted, a part of her died inside. She felt sick and confused, but still somehow felt...love? In the Orlesian capital’s jail, part of her wanted to leave him there awaiting his execution, and yet the other part wanted to break him out immediately, burning anyone in her path, and take him in her arms and run away. When she sat in her throne as “The Inquisitor” she had to act tough for everyone in Skyhold, to show herself as the worthy and strong-minded leader of them all, who doesn’t tolerate murder. But when he had been placed in front of her by the guards, that whole persona melted away. They simply stared at one another, ignoring the bystanders’ impatience. It was just him – her lovely Warden Blackwall. She had conducted the whole judgement with a look of pain on her face. Both of their hearts leaping out of their chests, both of them wanting everyone else to dissolve away and just leave them there. She had offered him his freedom, and would offer nothing else. They didn’t care what anyone said or thought as he ascended the stone steps, for a shared kiss of utter love and relief.

They made each other feel things neither of them had ever felt before. And yet, now, they were unsure of how to act with each other. They knew they wanted to stay together, but it felt like it was now corrupted somehow, tainted by dark secrets and haunted pasts.

It was when she found herself just outside the stables, briefly petting her beautiful Arlathan hart for comfort, that Nymeria realised she hadn’t even got changed. Her staff was still on her back and she even had her helmet on. But she didn’t care, there were more pressing matters. Removing her leather gloves and taking a deep breath, she strode into the stables.


	2. A Reassuring Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their fears put to rest...

Blackwall, or Rainier, was shovelling hay around, frowning in concentration. She didn’t know how to approach him. She could just turn around and leave, but no. She had to be strong. 

“We need to discuss our relationship.” She announced, waving her gloves stupidly at him. He turned, startled, staring. After a brief moment, his eyes relaxed as he took in the sight of her. He placed his shovel down.  
“As you wish.” he replied. Nymeria breathed in again. “What do you think will happen to us after all this?” Blackwall paused again, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
“A house? A dog? Do you think that mark of yours can be used for cooking eggs?” The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smirk, before falling again, a slight furrow in his brow taking over. This wasn’t the time for joking, he decided. “Or we could just continue as we are. No eggs necessary. As long as you’re by my side, I don’t care what happens.” His eyes filled with a sad look, and his hands met, twiddling his thumbs slightly. Nymeria had never seen him look so unsure of anything, believing she knew what he was worried about: that she would rethink her decision as the Inquisitor, and leave him, thinking that actually what he did was terrible after all and that she could never forgive him.

Before she realised it was happening, a tear rolled down her cheek. She threw her gloves to the ground, and removed her helmet to wipe her eyes, dropping that on the ground with a thud. Next came her staff, placing it in a nearby pile of hay. She sniffed, feeling embarrassed, covering her pale face. She reached out to him with a tiny hand, Blackwall striding towards her with his own big, callused hand meeting hers. She reached up on her toes to kiss him, cupping his cheek. A gentle but firm kiss. She held his fingers tightly, lacing them through hers, not wanting to ever let go. Every moment between them flashed before her eyes, remembering those first looks at the Upper Lake, their first kiss, the first few times they’d made love. She pushed that day in Val Royeaux and the events from Skyhold’s main hall far back in her mind, along with all the other nightmares she wished to forget. This is what she wanted. Blackwall broke away first, making Nymeria flutter her eyes open.  
“M-my Lady? Is this truly what you want?” He placed a thumb on her cheek, gently wiping away the leftovers of that tear. He had prayed to the Maker many times that she would forgive him, and that they could stay together. A nod from his love was all he needed.

Blackwall returned her kiss, deepening it further. His hand cupped her face, the other settling in the small of her back. He gently parted her lips with his own and felt her melt against him, her arms wrapping around his neck. A strong sense of love and urgency behind each crash of their lips. He didn’t care if he sounded out of breath, this had completely put all his fears at rest. 

Nymeria broke away with a loud rush of air escaping her lips. Her cheeks had flushed a pale pink, which had slowly spread down her neck and up to the little pointed tips of her ears. She hated the fact she blushed, but Blackwall thought she looked ravishing. She looked inviting and sweet, and more like herself rather than the Herald of Andraste. She grabbed his hand, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth. She tugged slightly, informing him wordlessly what she wanted. He stared at her a moment, his brows knitting together in uncertainty. How could she want that after everything he’d done? He must be vulgar to her now. A liar. A traitor. A murderer. He gritted his teeth, ashamed of himself again. But another encouraging tug of his lady’s hand, and he slowly obliged, his feet starting towards the creaky wooden steps that led up to his bed.


	3. Trembles and Shivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rekindle their love in the candlelight...

As they reached the top, Nymeria quickly darted around to light candles. The whole time all he could do was stare, an ache for her flesh building up inside him suddenly. His worry being overtaken by desire as she was now away from his grasp. He couldn’t stare much longer and so he started towards her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. She stopped, gasping lightly. Blackwall nuzzled her light hair, breathing in, taking in her scent. This evening her skin and hair smelt faintly of salt water and flowers from her travels, adding to her usual light scent of leather and lavender.  
“My Lady”. He said, on the exhale of his breath, sending a shiver down the elf’s spine. He bent down and touched his lips to the nape of her neck, slowly moving his arms round to her front to remove her leather jacket, the dark green complimenting her pale features. He traced fine kisses down her neck and along her shoulder the whole time. Her head lulled back into his chest, her eyes fluttering closed and a soft sigh escaping through her parted lips. She helped him remove her jacket, then undid her light breastplate, throwing it to the floor with a clatter. This encouraged Blackwall further, moving his hands down to her waist, deepening his kisses. His tongue flitted out, leaving little wet patches full of love and desire on her pale skin. His beard was dusting her shoulders as he continued, a tickling sensation making her shiver further. Every sigh and movement of her small body spurred his want and encouragement, and he could feel himself growing harder by the moment. Maker, he wanted to be inside her again.

Nymeria quickly spun around, wrapping her arms around his neck once more, crashing her lips against his. Blackwall tightly wrapped an arm around her small body, holding her flush to him, the other gripping her waist hard. She knotted her hands through his thick hair, holding him tight in case he escaped from her again. Her breath came out in short gasps whenever there was a break in their lips, his hot breath mingling with hers. He moved his hands to undo the wrap around her torso, breaking their kiss, Nymeria lowly moaning. The corner of his mouth lifted and he stared into her eyes. A beautiful light turquoise, clouded with desire. Their eyes never left each other’s as their breathing slowed, and her wrap slowly unravelled. She helped him, pulling it from around her and dropping it to the floor, revealing her torso and breast band. He loved the way her breasts looked when she wore it: voluptuous and restricted, ready to pop out. Their lips met again, his arms firmly grabbing at her hips, her nimble hands moving to where his beard met his chest, unlacing his tunic. He moved his hot lips to her neck again, this time sucking, grazing his teeth along her flesh.  
“Oh, Blackwall.” She moaned as she tried to concentrate on her handiwork again, her head rolling back, exposing the light purple marks she now bore on her neck. He chuckled against her flesh.

Finally his tunic fell to the floor to meet her clothing. She leaned back, keeping her hips to his, to take in the sight of his bare torso. It always made her breathless, the defined muscle, the broadness of his shoulders, the dark hair that spread down his neck all the way down past his breeches. His arms looked so strong, holding her small, delicate body. With his padded tunic out of the way, she could be closer to him again.  
“You are mine. You always will be”. He breathed softly, resting his forehead against hers.  
“Don’t ever leave.” she replied, feeling emotional again.

Before another tear could escape, Blackwall lifted her up by the waist with extreme ease. She responded and wrapped her legs around his waist, heat growing between her legs as she was so close to his strong and defined body. His free hand tangled in her soft hair, his lips planting kisses along her jaw, up the light purple lines of her tattoos, along to the adorable point of her light pink ear. Her nails grazed along his shoulder blades, having a strong desire to mark him as hers. Her hips slowly started to roll against his, and she deepened the force of her nails, leaving light red scratches along them, making him moan next to her ear. He was growing so hard for her, having her hovering so close to his length and feeling her soft body roll and grind against his. He couldn’t wait to reach that hot pool between her thighs. 

Slowly he moved towards his bed, holding her against him the whole time. He reached the side of the resting place they had explored each other’s bodies in before, and unlaced her arms from behind his neck. Unhooking her legs from around him, he threw her on to the bed, the wind almost knocked out of her, her arms flying up above her head. A primal side took over him, seeing her lying their, blushing, waiting for him so invitingly. The candlelight highlighting the contours of her body. She reached down to take her boots off, but he got there first. Lifting her left leg, he unlaced the leather boot and threw it over his shoulder, making Nymeria giggle. He smirked, and lowered his face to her little foot, placing kisses on each of her toes and down her foot. She squirmed and giggled again – he knew she was ticklish there, and he exploited it. He did the same to her right foot, before climbing on to the bed slowly, his hands moving up her thighs and to her hips, feeling her shudder beneath him. He placed his hands either side of her head, in between the pale arms she stretched out past the pillow. A small curl of black hair escaped from his forehead as he looked down at her. Nymeria sighed, and gazed into his eyes. A small smile tugged at her lips.  
“Are you going to make me wait, Captain?” Her eyes widened, and her smile faltered. What had she done? “I’m sorry Rai-Blackwall, I’m sorry”. She closed her eyes and shook her head. That was it, she had ruined it. Blackwall blinked and looked down at nothing in particular, unsure of how to feel. Had she thought about his past that much? Did she want to think of him as that person and not Blackwall, who she had grown to know and love? But…  
“Say it again.” She snapped her eyes open, her brows furrowed.  
“What? What do you mean?” She was utterly confused. Why on Thedas would he want her to do that?  
“Say it again. What you just said”. He lowered his face to hers, the corners of his lips twitching, his chest lowering to hers, his hands gripping the sheets either side of her.  
“Um, are you going to make me wait, Captain?” His gut filled with fire, and his length hardened further. He met her lips, molding his mouth to hers. The beautiful elf moved her hands around to his back, tracing the fine contours of his muscles. Their tongues flicked hot against one another’s. Blackwall put all his weight on one arm, using the other hand to lightly grasp her neck, just how she liked it. She gasped against his mouth, gripping his shoulder blades harder. He traced down her neck and along her clavicle, down further to meet her breast band, her breath hitching and her hips bucking slightly. He gently caressed her breasts through the tight material, chuckling into her neck as she moaned. He massaged them, driving her desire further, before fumbling at the bottom of the band. He lifted it a fraction with his index finger, kissing her neck, feeling her gasp hotly into the side of his face. He added another finger, lifting it further.  
“Please”. She breathed. He obliged, sitting back on his haunches, using both hands to pull the band above her breasts. Then he ripped it as easily as if it were a piece of paper. Creators, she always marvelled at how strong he was.

The cold air whipped across her chest, leaving gooseflesh across her breasts. Those beautiful breasts. He tossed the ripped material aside, drinking in the sight of her breasts bare in front of him, his eyes resting on her taut nipples. The lovely rosy buds erect with slight cold and desire. He stayed on his knees, his eyes never leaving her beautiful body. She felt exposed and slightly embarrassed. Although they had done this before, she always felt tiny under his intense, dark stare. She breathed out, trying to relax. Sitting up, her breasts bouncing, her small fingers moved to work the laces of his breeches. He let her, his eyes darting from her chest to her neck, her lips, her eyes, the beautiful tattoos and the soft light hair that rested on her shoulders.

She finally succeeded, and glanced back up at him. She smiled, pulling the leather down over his hips, his manhood springing out. Her eyes never left his as she moved her hands. One rested at the bottom of his back, the other slowly snaking up his thigh, filling his legs with a shiver which came out in his breath. Her fingers searched through the thick dark hair that met in between his hips. He gasped as her hand found the base of his long length, and gripped it firmly. This encouraged her further, her smile spreading. She loved how his cock felt, always so strong and ready, like the rest of him. She never quite knew how he managed to fit inside her. Maker, how devilish she looked. She slowly moved her hand towards her, dragging along him with an unbearable, teasing speed and sensuality. Moving over the groove over every vein. She reached towards the very tip, before quickly moving back again. Blackwall threw his head back, breathing out his nose and placing his hands on his hips. He would ravish this as long as he could. Normally they never reach this point, normally it was frantic and quick. Normally it was him dominating her, but this time she was taking over, and they both loved it. She continued to work his length, speeding up ever so slightly, gazing up at his muscular chest that twitched with each pump of her hand. Her hand gripped his back harder, her long nails gripping him again. She worked his length as hard as she could, without hurting him. His short, sharp breaths building the heat between her own legs. 

Suddenly, a white light sparked in front of her. She stopped, and Blackwall snapped his head back down, his eyes wide, his mouth parted.  
“What was that?!” he exclaimed, unsure if he was scared or not. She blinked a few times and met his eyes, frowning.  
“I think…it was lightning?” They stared, confused as to what had happened. She slowly started the movement of her hand again, testing to see what would happen. Sure enough, as Blackwall twitched, a small fork of lightning shot up his length to his body. Maker, she was using her magic and didn’t even know she could for this. He grew harder at the thought of her being so filled with desire that her body had started to use electricity. “Does it hurt?!” She asked, snatching her hands away, not wanting to cause him pain.  
“No.” he grunted in response, his eyes hungry, pressing her hand back to him. He didn’t want her to stop. She continued, building his pleasure further, her face flushing with excitement. His gut burning with need.

Blackwall moved his hands from his hips and pushed Nymeria back. He stood up, completely pulling down his breeches with as much speed as he could muster, kicking them on to the floor, tugging down his smallclothes. He didn’t care that his length sprung out so rigidly and that he may look silly. He leaned down to unlace hers, finding that she had already started to unlace them. A smirk built up on his lips, loving that they were so ready for each other. Like clockwork. He peeled them down along her body along with her own smallclothes, breathing out as her soft mound became visible, the light hair lush in the candlelight. She kicked them off and positioned herself on her back, arms reaching out desperately to welcome him back. He collapsed on top of her, his hands tangling up her hair, his lips crashing down on hers again, his beard tickling her chin. She gripped his shoulders, pulling him as close to her as she could, wrapping her legs around him. Maker, she felt so good this close. He could feel the heat between those lush thighs, could feel the wetness that had built up. Nymeria shivered whenever his length brushed against the bottom of her stomach, hard, pressing into her light skin. The thick hair on his body tickling her again. He planted hard kisses along her neck, making her eyes shut tight with desire, her lips open as a drawl of a moan escaped them. 

He wanted to mark her more, make it known to everyone in Skyhold that no one else was to have her. Ever. He sucked and bit and licked at that lovely elongated neck of hers, his teeth grazing where her tattoos snaked down. Her nails dug harder into his shoulders, driving him mad. He could see how hungry she was for him, how long she had waited. Her lover moved the kisses down her body, excruciatingly slow, until he reached the top of her breast. He flicked his tongue out, dragging it along the fleshy curvature, making her hips buck. He opened his eyes to stare up at her from underneath his brow. She looked down at him, her face full of pleading. His eyes never leaving hers. He slowly moved further, millimetre by millimetre, until his hot breath prickled her bud. Her breathing hitched and she nodded eagerly, pleading him to not stop there. Her breasts looked so nice there, squashed together by her arms as they rested on his shoulders. He took the rosy bud in his mouth, causing Nymeria to throw her head back and moan. Maker, that sounded good. He nipped and sucked at her hard nipple, flicking his tongue over it and around it, using his other hand to knead her other breast. Firm, but not too hard. He kept his eyes on her face, taking immense pleasure on how she looked, how she sounded, at his actions. Her breasts bounced in his face as her body writhed and twitched with need in the low candlelight. Her entrance dragging across his stomach. He switched to the other breast, kneading, massaging the one his mouth had just left. His length was pressed against the mattress, and he wanted to grind his hips. He loved seeing her like this.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, forcing his head further down, making him suck and nip harder, making her breasts wetter and harder.

Nymeria couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed his cheeks, pulling him away from her. A popping sound as his mouth left her wet nipple. He kept his eyes trained on hers, raising a dark eyebrow, teasing. She pulled him up, his body shuffling along the bed in response. His forehead rested against hers, a light sheen of sweat beading on them. His erect length pressing into her soft flat stomach, his strong arms snaking under her shoulders to cradle her, to hold her to him. She wrapped her legs around him again, keeping her hands on his face. Their breathing slowed as they stared into each other’s eyes, her breasts heaving with each exhale.

Blackwall moved one hand down to the base of his cock, pressing his tip into the folds of her entrance. No time for his fingers here, this is what they needed. She gasped as he pressed into her sensitive mound, right in that spot. The corner of his mouth lifted.  
“My Lady?” He asked, waiting for her consent. She nodded eagerly, shutting her eyes, her brow furrowing, pleading.  
“Call me by my name, Captain”. He chuckled, lowering his lips to her lovely pointed ear.  
“Nymeria”. He growled, pushing himself between her slick folds, making her cry out, lightning shooting across their bodies. She was so tight, but it was always pain mixed with pleasure. He rolled his hips back slightly, before propelling forward into her deeper, another burst of lightning crackling through them, another growl ripping through his throat. He buried his face in her shoulder, kissing it, licking it, biting it. Pulling himself in and out of her, as fast as he could, feeling her mold around him, so wet for him, so full of desire for him.

She moaned with every thrust, driving him mad, electricity concentrating the harder the thrust was. Her eyes rolled back, overcome with need, her head resting in the pillow. Her back arched, pressing her breasts to Blackwall’s chest. He could feel them bouncing against him with each push in of his length and each pull out, driving him deeper and deeper, quickening his pace. He positioned his head above her face, staring right at her, willing her to open her eyes. Blue eyes met blue eyes, burning hot with desire and lust, clouded with love. Nothing else mattered in the world. No one else. Heat shot through deep in his stomach, making him growl again, white crackles framing his view of her beautiful face. Their bodies slick with sweat, her skin flushed pink, wet beads dripping through his chest hair.  
“You. Are. Mine.” He growled with each thrust, completely overcome with a burning sensation. Their lust for each other and her mage powers setting his insides on fire. His hair dangled down from his wet forehead, curling in the heat. He knelt back, holding her legs around him. She threw her arms back and grabbed the pillow, shutting her eyes again. He drank in the sight of her their, vulnerable underneath. He moved his hands round to grasp her behind, grabbing her soft curves, lifting her slightly around him. He slowly pulled out, and drove himself in again. Making her shudder. He got faster again, observing all the crackles snake along her body and feeling them reach his. He was going to fall over the edge. She was going to make him come.

She was so beautiful, so full of lust. Her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, her breasts bouncing around, her slight frame twisting and turning underneath him. Her entrance molding around his length.  
“Please Captain, come. Come for me”. She pleaded through strangled breaths, her eyes fluttering open, meeting his.  
“Only if you will.” He growled, completely primal. He took her nod as encouragement. The sensation was there, burning deep inside him, spreading. He thrust harder and harder, the electricity surging through them. Their bodies slamming together, slick, hard, frantic, on fire.

He cried out, throwing his head back, emptying himself into her, filling her up. She screeched, fisting the bed sheets, her body shaking convulsively as she contorted around him, lightning surging through them. They had never come so hard. 

He slowed down, trembling with every thrust. They were so sensitive. So hot. He hung his head, breathing out through gritted teeth, watching her body go limp. She stayed still, her eyes shut, her lip trembling. The crackles of light dispersing, their skin cooling down in the breeze, drying the sweat. Their breaths came together in time as they relaxed. He kept his hands on her behind, keeping her steady, before slowly lowering her towards the sheets. He slowly pulled out of her, making her whimper, hot liquid trickling down underneath them. Blackwall collapsed next to her, his arm round her waist, pulling her tired body towards him. He rested his head on her shoulder, gazing down at her naked and beautiful body, glistening in the candlelight. He met his feet with hers, caressing them.  
“I love you”. She whispered. Turning her head to meet his, her pale turquoise eyes fluttering open, full of emotion. He stared a moment, waiting for his breath to completely recover. He tucked a loose white hair behind her little pointed ear, eyes flashing lovingly across her face.  
“And I love you, my Lady. Despite everything, no matter what. I will never leave your side unless you willed it.” She smiled tiredly, pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss, before nuzzling her nose against his neck. She stayed there, sighing contently. He lay next to her staring into the candlelight, so full of love, happier than he ever thought he could be, his fingers tracing along her arms. “Nymeria, my love. I was wondering…I’ve been thinking a little while about this. If we can put my past way behind us, and you can find it in your heart to forgive me completely, I was wondering if after all of this is over, if we’re still alive, I was hoping you’d do me the honour of becoming my wife. I’m not sure how it would work or if that’s even a tradition with your people, or if you’d even want to, but…if we can, in any way at all…will you marry me?” He breathed out, squinting his eyes together. He’d finally said it. But…nothing. He opened one eye in fear. Maker, what has he done? What if she didn’t even want to stay with him? Stupid, stupid man. She still said nothing. He opened the other eye, turning his head and lifting it so he could see her face. Was she crying? Was she angry? Was she smiling?

A soft snore escaped her lips, tickling his chest hair. She looked so perfect, so beautiful when she slept. Blackwall breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled, and stretched out on his back., placing a hand behind his head. She hadn’t heard him, and he’d have to ask her again when she was awake, but he didn’t care. He was in love, and he never thought he would be. He was in love with a tiny little elven mage, the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste – Nymeria. Whatever titles she had, whoever she really was, she was his.


End file.
